


Stolen Moments and Thanksgiving Dinner

by onwardtoneverland



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Thanksgiving, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onwardtoneverland/pseuds/onwardtoneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma offers to cook Thanksgiving dinner for the whole team, and Skye finds herself saying she’ll help her. She immediately regrets the offer when Jemma slides a packet of papers in front of her two days before Thanksgiving Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments and Thanksgiving Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the lovely gleeky-mikaboo on Tumblr: Can you write Skimmons preparing thanksgiving for the team and then them having a cute romantic moment in process? Thanks!
> 
> Thank you very much for the prompt. I had a great time writing this.

Jemma offers to cook Thanksgiving dinner for the whole team, and Skye finds herself saying she’ll help her. She immediately regrets her offer when Jemma slides a packet of papers in front of her two days before Thanksgiving Day.

“I think this should just about do it.” Jemma smiles brightly with eagerness. Skye’s eyes widen, and she starts to flip through the pages. Each piece of paper is splattered with ingredients, prep times, cook times, pictures, and directions.

Skye looks up from the stack of recipes and says, “You don’t think this is—”

“A bit much? I know it appears to be excessive, but with everyone suggesting dishes I thought we should try to accommodate those requests.” Jemma’s smile falls into a slight frown, and her forehead creases between her immaculate eyebrows. She sits down in the seat across from Skye at the table, and laces her fingers together on the tabletop.

“No, this is good. We can do this.” Skye puts a small smile on her face, and reaches across the table to place her hand over Jemma’s; she gently squeezes the hands under her own. Jemma raises her eyebrows and smiles; she nods her head.

“Okay.” Jemma’s tongue darts out to moisten her lips. “Thank you, Skye.”

“You’re welcome.” Skye beams and removes her hand from Jemma’s. She straightens the papers in front of her, and picks them up off the table. “Let’s go look in the kitchen to see if we’re missing anything.” She stands from her seat and stretches out her arm to hand the stack to Jemma. Once she has the papers in her hand, Jemma stands. Skye moves to walk toward the kitchen, but Jemma stops her with a hand in the crook of her elbow. She turns her head to face Jemma; they smile at one another.

Skye lightly laughs as Jemma’s fingers slide down her arm toward her hand. Jemma gently squeezes Skye’s palm, and she moves closer to her. She cranes her neck up and places a soft kiss against Skye’s cheek. When she pulls back, her smile brightens; she lets go of Skye’s hand and makes her way toward the kitchen.

“Are you ready?” Jemma turns to face Skye once she’s in the threshold.

“Yeah,” Skye answers as she shakes her head. She makes her way toward Jemma, who turns to walk down the hallway. Skye’s cheeks heat up, and the spot where Jemma’s lips were just moments before tingles. A dopey smile overcomes her face as she watches Jemma glide toward the kitchen a few paces ahead of her.

\--- 

Scents mingle in the kitchen creating a vortex of smells that match the dishes to be served later that day. Jemma mixes the filling for the pie while Skye bastes the turkey in the oven. She pushes the rack back into the oven and closes the door; she takes her oven mitts off and sets them on the counter. 

“How is everything over there,” Jemma questions, looking up at Skye. Her face is smudged with flour, and her short hair is in a tight ponytail. The gray apron she wears hangs loosely from her small frame.

“Good.” Skye sighs as she feels a bead of sweat drip down her forehead beneath her bangs. The messy bun she’s got her hair in is starting to annoy her. She runs damp palms down the front of her stained white apron. “How much more do we have to cook?” She lets her butt hit the counter behind her as she folds her arms across her chest. 

“I think just the pie and the roasted potatoes. Would you mind peeling them?” Jemma slightly raises her eyebrows and smiles.

“Sure.” Skye uncrosses her arms and pushes herself off the counter with her hips. She grabs the peeler they used for the carrots and holds it up. “Can I just…”

“Yeah.” Jemma nods at her and looks down at the recipe in front of her again. Skye moves along the counter to where the potatoes are and begins peeling them. Once she’s done, Skye puts the peeled potatoes in an oil-filled skillet on the stove and turns the burner down to a lower setting. She turns and once again rests her body against the counter top facing Jemma, who is finishing up the filling for the pie.

Skye admires the little things about Jemma, the way her forehead creases in concentration, and how her tongue pokes out of her mouth every once in while just like it does in the lab when she’s fully focused on the experiment she’s working on. She watches Jemma pour the mixture into the piecrust that’s already in the pie pan, and then she watches her carefully place the top part of the crust over it. Skye thinks that she could get use to the sight, and she wishes that they could do this more often.

They’d only started this thing that they’re doing, whatever it is, when Jemma returned from her undercover work at Hydra. Skye never could’ve imagined herself feeling this way about anyone, let alone someone she considered her friend, but it happened. And Skye stands here, gazing at Jemma in a way that she’d always dreamed of, the lovesick admiration practically oozing off of her in tremendous waves.

Jemma looks up to find Skye staring at her. She smiles, and Skye smiles back. “What are you doing?”

“Just admiring the view.” Skye crosses her arms and smiles a bit brighter.

“Oh,” Jemma lightly laughs and her cheeks turn pink. She finishes poking holes in the top layer of crust and picks up the finished product. She moves in front of the oven, opens the door, and places the pie inside. Once she shuts the door she sets the timer, and feels hands wrap around her waist. The feeling startles her, and she slightly jerks, and then realizes who’s behind her.

“Hey,” Skye breathes into Jemma’s ear. She lays her head on the shorter woman’s shoulder, letting her face rest in the crook of Jemma’s neck. 

“Hello.” Jemma lets her hands run over the bare arms on her stomach. She bumps her hips back into Skye’s so she can turn around. Skye’s head leaves the warm shoulder under it. She comes nose to nose with the taller woman, and locks her hands together around Skye’s neck. She smiles and tilts her head. Skye dips down to press her lips against Jemma’s. Their lips slide together. Skye’s fingers grip Jemma’s back in earnest; she runs one hand up down her spine.

Skye pulls her head back, and gazes at Jemma. “I could get use to this,” Skye whispers, pulling Jemma’s body closer to her own. She feels the knot of the apron press against her palm every time her hand passes over the middle of Jemma’s back.

“What do you mean?” Jemma arches an eyebrow; she smiles with closed lips. Skye notices the hint of a blush creeping up her neck.

“You and me. Cooking. Together.” Skye smiles and presses her lips against Jemma’s once more. Jemma runs her hands over the taller woman’s shoulders and down over her clavicle. She moves her fingertips gently over the exposed skin. The shorter woman licks her lips and looks down at where her hands are; she slowly drags her eyes upward, the smooth skin stretched over Skye’s jaw, soft lips, the angle of her nose, the brown eyes staring back at her.

“Maybe we should do this more often,” Jemma says softly.

“Make out in the kitchen?” Skye laughs, and Jemma huffs out a quick breath. She shakes her head and lightly massages Skye’s neck.

“No,” Jemma licks her lips again, “Cook together.”

“Oh, yeah. Totally.” Skye looks between them, how her body fits to Jemma’s form, and then she focuses her eyes on Jemma’s, impeccably green and earnest. Her hands still on Jemma’s back just under her shoulders. Jemma tips her head up and moves closer to Skye. Their lips connect once more. Skye backs the shorter woman up to the counter. Lips continue to slide together between breaks for air.

The sharp chime of the oven startles them, and they twitch against each other; their lips break apart. Jemma’s the first to laugh, but Skye soon follows; the laughter echoes along with the timer on the oven. Jemma reaches her hands up to cradle Skye’s cheeks, and pulls her head down and rests her forehead against the taller woman’s. Skye moves her head, nose brushing against Jemma’s, until she connects their smiling mouths once more. She pulls back when the oven beeps again.

“Until later,” Skye says as she feels Jemma’s hands slide down the sides of her face.

“Of course.” Jemma smiles again, and turns to grab the oven mitts to get the pie out of the oven. Skye turns around to check on the potatoes in the skillet, and thinks this is going to be the best Thanksgiving she’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to faerieoftara, my wonderful beta.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
